


Blonde Boy Ass

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Gap Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Hurtful words turn into understanding.





	Blonde Boy Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin all but choked on the anger he felt for Brian as he made his way through the crowd at Babylon. He knew exactly where he would find him. Justin caught a glimpse of the man that would soon know his wrath. He parted the plastic strips and entered the room. As usual Brian had a trick at his feet sucking him off. He growled a fuck off at the trick. 

 

Brian just leaned there against the wall bored with it all. There was a flush to his cheeks and his bangs were damp with sweat. His pants were around his thighs. He didn’t even bother to pull them up. His erect cock was spit slicked and erect form the trick. Justin willed himself not to let his eyes wander. 

 

“You should take a number like everyone else.” 

 

“And you should keep your big fucking mouth shut.” 

 

“I wasn’t the one giving the blow job,” he retorted. 

 

“What did you tell Ethan?” 

 

“The truth.” 

 

“There’s nothing noble about being poor.” Justin spit out the bitter words. 

 

Brian huffed a laugh. “He actually listened.” 

 

“He more than listened he signed the papers.” 

 

“Good for him.” 

 

Justin hated himself as soon as the words passed his lips. “What about me?” 

 

“What about you, you expect him to sacrifice his career for a piece of blonde boy ass? Is that your idea of true love Sunshine?” 

 

Justin’s lips parted in shock. He felt as though he had just been slapped in the face. Brian had never been this hurtful before. Just the site of him sickened him. He had to get out of there, away from him, away from everything. Justin pushed his way out of Babylon. He walked down a deserted alley. As soon as he rounded the corner he let out a choked cry as the tears begun to fall. His body shook with sobs as he leaned against the rough brick wall. He never felt pain quite like this. Life just seemed to keep kicking him in the ass. 

 

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB 

 

Another trick eagerly moved in to service Brian but he wasn’t in the mood and pushed him away. Brian tucked in and buttoned up. He was sweaty and needed some air. As he pushed away from the wall his world tilted and he became dizzy. His stomach flipped as the nausea hit him. He knew he was going to pay for the unknown drug he took from Anita. Why did he always do these things to himself? He hadn’t meant to be so hard on Justin. Brian fought his way through the hot sticky bodies to the fresh air outside. 

 

The cool air washed over his body refreshing him a little. He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. When he chanced a peek out his eyes the world still spun and it was a struggle to keep from heaving. He walked down an alley he thought was in the direction of where the Vette was parked. When he was half way down the alley he heard the sobs. It sounded like Justin. Brian followed the sounds of despair as he rounded the corner he ran right into him. Justin backed away from him angrily batting away his tears with the backs of his hands. Brian leaned heavily against the wall so he wouldn’t topple over. 

 

“Stay the fuck away from me Brian!” 

 

“Justin believe it or not I was just looking out for you.” 

 

“If you call fucking things up between my boyfriend and I looking out for me thanks I’ll pass. Not to mention you just called me a whore not five minutes ago.” 

 

“You’re not a whore Justin.” 

 

“No, your right I’m just a piece of blonde boy ass that everyone wants and then when their done with me they just toss me aside. I’m unworthy of being loved apparently. What the hell is wrong with me Brian that’s so hard to love?” 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with you Justin. I never should have said what I did, ok? I was high and angry but I’m not sorry I did what I did. It was for the best, you just can’t see it right now.” 

 

“Of course you’re not sorry Brian Kinney doesn’t do sorry.” 

 

Justin noticed that Brian was looking a little pale and he was swaying slightly. 

 

“Bri you ok?” 

 

Brian turned away from Justin. He bent forward began vomiting on the pavement. Justin rolled his eyes and made a face. He was still mad at Brian, so mad he could kick him in the balls. He should just leave him here it would serve him right. Something deep inside prevented him from leaving though. Brian would never leave him if he were sick. Justin reached out hesitantly and rubbed Brian’s back in slow soothing circles till Brian straightened up again. 

 

“What did you take?” 

 

“I don’t know, something new. I got it off Anita. I should have known better. Her shit sucks.” 

 

“I thought you only got your stash from Trixie now?” 

 

“I do but she wasn’t here tonight.” 

 

Justin dug into Brian’s pockets searching for his keys. “Do us both a favor, only buy from Trixie. At least her shit is less likely to kill you.” 

 

Brian snorted a laugh and could only nod. 

 

“Where did you park?” 

 

“Down that way, I think.” Brian pointed in the general direction of where the Vette would be. 

 

Justin slipped under Brian’s arm and helped him out of the alley. He looked across the street but didn’t see the Jeep. 

 

“Are you sure you parked over here?” 

 

“Yeah over there.” 

 

The only car that was parked in the direction Brian had pointed out was an old Vette. He quickly figured out Brian must have got rid of the Jeep. Justin unlocked the passenger side and poured Brian into the low seat. He took pity on him and hooked his seat belt for him while he was at it. When he got behind the wheel he adjusted the seat to fit his shorter legs. He started the car and pointed it in the direction of the loft. The ride was silent for which Justin was grateful. He didn’t want to talk. 

 

Justin parked the car in front of Brian’s building. He had a tough time getting Brian out of the car. He knew Brian was helping him as much as he could but he was slow in his drugged condition. Brian was one heavy fucker to move. Brian leaned heavily against him in the elevator. Justin punched in the alarm code and unlocked the door. He pushed and tugged till he got Brian up to the bedroom. He unbuttoned Brian’s shirt and pealed it off him then pushed him back on the bed. 

 

“Sunshine you may not think it now but he did the right thing signing the papers. It’s his big chance to be someone. He would have regretted it if he hadn’t and then he’d be resentful of you. He’d blame you and you’d be miserable. I don’t want that for you.” 

 

Justin pulled off Brian’s boots. “Well I guess I ended up miserable anyway so it really doesn’t matter. Why do you care anyway?” 

 

Brian remained silent while Justin tugged off his tight pants. He flopped the duvet over him tucking him in. Justin moved to leave but Brian grabbed his wrist. 

 

“Stay.” 

 

Justin sighed and sank down on the platform next to Brian. “I’ll stay until you fall asleep or pass out which ever comes first but I can’t stay the night.” 

 

“Thanks, I never meant to imply you were a whore, your not. You deserve all the love you can get. I was just looking out for you in my own fucked up way.” 

 

Justin reached out and brushed Brian’s sweaty bangs off his forehead. Brian’s eyes were becoming heavy, soon he dropped off into oblivion. Justin got up and brushed a kiss against his forehead. 

 

“Later,” he whispered. 

 

Justin quietly let himself out of the loft. He had a lot of thinking to do.


End file.
